


We've Made a Terrible Mistake

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave isnt really normal cool dave in this fic, Gen, inspired by the upd8 on 9-14, its kinda of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's a bitch and then you die. Well, at least some people have easy deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Made a Terrible Mistake

You’re gonna fuckin kill egbert, as soon as you get your wolf of a girlfriend back. Groaning, the two of you clamber to your feet and stare at the hideously green grandfather clock towering before you.

“So uh, I guess we have to put the little pointy thingy in the middle?”

“I guess so. Fuckin trolls.” You grumble as john unlatches the door.

Together, the pair of you place your hands on the pendulum and attempt to pull it away from just. It doesn’t budge a bit. You huff out as you strain harder against it. Its thunderous TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK’s are grating on your nerves. John and you strain harder for another minute and then release it.

John scratches his chin as his head cocks to one side. You take your shades off and glare. 

“What if i used the windy thing to push it from one side and then you pulled from the other?”

“that might actually work. You ready?” You wrap your hands around it.

As John starts blowing away at the pendulum, you attempt to yank it to your side. You never thought clocks could fight, but damn if this fucking machine isn’t putting up one hell of a fight. John increases the wind and the green beast issues an unhealthy groan. You let go just in time as the tip of the pointer settles between Just and Heroic. 

“Holy shit John. remind me to NEVER look at a clock ever again.”

You wipe your hands on your pants. The silence coming from John’s end is making you a little uncomfortable.

“You ok there bro?” You ask as you place your shades back on.

That’s when you see how stiffly he’s standing. His hands clenched into tight fists. John’s normally friendly, goofy face is replaced with one of sheer agony. He starts to wobble as you place a hand on his shoulder.

“John, what the fuck are you doing?”

He crumples to the floor. Beginning to panic, you bend down to check on him.

That’s when he sits up and smacks you across the room with Zillyhoo.

Your heart beats faster as you notice the blue aura surrounding him. Your ribs, shoulder and face are blaring with so much pain that moving from your fetal position seems impossible. You look out of the corners of your eyes and your best friend blowing as much wind as he can towards the pendulum. He roars out and the clock shudders. You watch in horror as the needle leans, and then plummets into Just.

Blackness starts crowding your vision as the blue aura surrounding John vanishes; he stumbles and glances around. He sees you, lying on the floor as blood trickles out of your mouth.

“Dave! Oh no oh no!!!!!!!! Strider what the hell happened?” He rushes over to you.

“What the fuck did you do!?” You manage to growl out.

“what?”

“Look at the fucking clock you asshole!” You’re starting to make gurgling noises now.

He glances over his shoulder. He lets out a surprised huff and runs over to it.

“What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

It’s getting colder now. The pain is starting to go away. Part of you relaxes. You sigh out in relief. Thank jesus. It was getting to be too much. First bro, now Jade. What was the point of this stupid fucking piece of shit game anyway? Whatever. Doesn’t matter now. You shudder as the black spots take over your eyes. Finally. 

But the thing about being godtier, is that you can only die if your death was heroic or just. And your death was by no means either.

Which is why you feel a swirling sensation, and then find yourself standing in a room with the guy who just killed off your girlfriend for good.

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re gonna fucking kill John egbert.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this turned out a lot darker than I had hoped but oh well. Please comment and let me know what you think! I also posted this story on my fanfiction.net account, fallenangelshavethetardis  
> Thats where I started writing fics, and they're all pretty rough around the edges. Feel free to follow my tumblr at jakes-hair-free-legs.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
